extraña sicosis
by peste21
Summary: los Teen Titans aumentan su popularidad,pero esto no es necesariamente bueno,pues los titanes tendrán que enfrentarse al peor de todos: el Guasón; rae/CC;Rob/star
1. introducción

Disclaimer: Batman y Teen titans no me pertenecen.

Hola gente los saludo para traerles un nuevo fic , pues la verdad me aburrí de mi otro fic (no "cara a cara" , otro que tenía de Rurouni Kenshin) pues pese a que me iba bien con el, me mandaban reviews y cosas por el estilo sencillamente me cansé y no quería seguir escribiendo más , así que decidí explotar un idea que había tenido hace mucho tiempo, espero que la disfruten.

**Nota importante: **

**Por cierto si tienen tiempo les sugiero que se den una pasadita por youtube y vean "mad love" un episodio de la serie animada de Batman es mi favorito y estoy segura de que no se van a decepcionar, pues tiene toda esa relación psicótica entre el Guasón y Harley Quinn. En español se puede encontrar como: "batman la serie animada "mad love" parte 1" de Luke channel2 **

_______________

La mañana era soleada aquel día y el aire de mar se colaba por entre los ventanales de la torre titán, todos parecían muy emocionados pues por fin había llegado el momento de la visita de quienes habían sido su inspiración por largo tiempo.

Sin embargo no todo era placido pues alguien estaba severamente perturbado aquel día - MUEVANSE quiero todo reluciente; Chico Bestia recoge toda esa ropa sucia y los restos de pizza de tu habitación, Raven abre las cortinas normalmente soporto tu teátrico de "niña gótica" pero hoy no. Starfire ni se te ocurra cocinar hoy y Cyborg usa un pule-metales por favor- gritaba Robin mientras se paseaba por todas las habitaciones.

- honestamente muchachos si no me ayudan lo mataré yo solo- dijo Cyborg a sus demás compañeros de equipo- no lo hagas aún, si llega la liga de justicia y no lo encuentran de seguro nos meteremos en un lío- opinó Raven mientras detenía a su compañero. - amigos, tengan paciencia el solo está nervioso, después de todo Batman es casi un padre para el y solo quiere complacerlo- los titanes se tranquilizaron con las palabras de Starfire pero eso no les impidió sentir un fuerte fastidio por su líder.

La mañana trascurrió muy rápidamente entre tareas del hogar y una vez hubieron terminado escucharon a Robin decir - VEN QUE SI PODÍAN HACERLO- los otros titanes lo miraron molestos - no me hagan esa cara, vayan a bañarse dan asco –se levantaron del suelo todos y fueron a ponerse presentables.

Ya bañados y vestidos todos se reunieron en las sala mientras Chico Bestia encendía el televisor en donde se podían ver las noticias narradas por una periodista - la calle principal de Jump city se prepara para la llegada de la famosa "liga de la justicia" los indiscutibles héroes, que vienen para rendir homenaje público a los que esperamos sean los continuadores de su maravillosa labor : los JOVENES TITANES, sin duda todo un orgullo para Jump City- Chico Bestia salto de su asiento gritando- HUUUUUUUUUU VIVAN LOS TITANES- sin embargo su alegría fue silenciada por el control remoto que se estrellaba en su cabeza- cállate ¿quieres?- dijo Raven exasperada- ouch.. me lanzaste muy fuerte esa cosa , me dolió mucho- replicó el muchacho mientras se frotaba la cabeza- ¿ sabes que los golpes en la cabeza me pueden volver idiota?- Raven sonrío - no te preocupes en ese caso no corres mucho peligro- Chico Bestia se preparó para contestar pero fue interrumpido por "el chico maravilla"- ya basta, no los quiero peleando esta tarde, todo TIENE que salir perfecto-.

Justo en la hora indicada los titanes se subieron al auto T y llegaron a la alcaldía de la ciudad en donde una multitud se agolpaba por las calles. Era una locura, pues todos estaban muy felices de ver a dos grandes generaciones de superhéroes juntos, nadie quería perderse el evento. Al interior de la alcaldía las cosas no eran muy diferentes, pues superhéroes de todas las edades se daban cita mientras que los periodistas trataban de sacar fotografías por todos los medios posibles. En cuanto vieron a los Jóvenes titanes el escándalo aumentó. Después de todo ellos fueron los titanes originales, y por supuesto los más importantes entre los jóvenes héroes.

Los chicos entraron a las sala de conferencias en donde tomaron asiento en la primera fila. Sin embargo a continuación los gritos de la gente se volvieron insoportables, Robin dijo muy feliz- chicos son ellos- a continuación entró la liga de la justicia en su expresión original, linterna verde, flash, el extraterrestre, la mujer maravilla, la chica halcón, y por su puesto Batman y Superman. quien subió al podio y comenzó a hablar - Buenos días Jump City estamos aquí reunidos para homenajear a estos jóvenes super héroes que con su valentía reunieron a otros talentos al rededor del mundo para derrotar a la temida hermandad del mal, no vacilaron, lo hicieron con toda la voluntad de ayudar a la gente de la tierra; hoy estoy orgulloso de celebrar a una nueva generación que se levanta como los nuevos talentos de su época, orgullo de Jump City …..

________________

Mientras tanto en ciudad Gótica se desarrollaba una escena muy diferente, - HARLEYYYYY…. - dijo en tono dulce un hombre que miraba la televisión; conocido por todos como el Guasón , pero su llamado no tubo respuesta - HARLEY MALDITA SEA VEN PARA ACÁ- grito muy furioso esta vez.

- voy señor G, ¿necesita algo?- pregunto la arlequín suavemente- si, alista las maletas, vamos a ver a los retoñitos de Batman y a los otros supertontos - la chica miro a su "novio" extrañada - ¿Qué retoños pastelito? ¿a donde vamos?- el Guasón se desesperó y la empujó al piso con todas sus fuerzas- SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO- la chica se levanto del suelo y se fue a cumplir con lo que le habían ordenado.

-sabes querida , creo que nos vamos a divertir mucho en este nuevo lugar …. JajajajaJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ….. -


	2. un regalo macabro

Disclaimer: Batman y los Jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.

__________________________________

**RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEWS**

Bueno lectores debo darles las gracias por sus mensajes, y por incluirme en sus categorías. En primer lugar quiero decirle a **soinchi** LO SIENTO MUUUUCHO, me imaginé que te ibas a molestar por lo de "el castigo", pero entiéndeme estaba aburridísima con ese fic honestamente no me veía continuándolo pero te prometo que no vuelvo a dejar fics colgados a la mitad.

En segundo lugar le doy las gracias por su Review a **Lucia y a shadow** quienes siempre me sacan una sonrisa de la cara con sus comentarios, honestamente son mis lectoras preferidas ^_^…. Y finalmente gracias a **ganzter017** por dejarme review y por incluirme en una de tus categorías.

___________________________________

Bueno gente, de antemano les quiero contar que este fic va a ser un poco más violento de lo que normalmente les tengo acostumbrados, pues ustedes entenderán que estamos hablando del Guasón o "the Jocker" (como prefieran llamarlo) el mismo que mató a Jasson Todd ( bueno, eso habíamos pensado) a golpes, dejó paralítica a Barbará Gordon, y enveneno a niños con algodón de azúcar, el hace palidecer de la vergüenza a Slade, así que no se vayan a extrañar por un repentino cambio en mi estilo que normalmente es todo romántico, con sentimientos encontrados y ese tipo de cosas de niñas.

Ya hechas las salvedades los invito a leer el segundo capitulo **"un regalo macabro"**:

_______________________

Durante la noche el ayuntamiento de Jump City se vestía de gala para recibir tanto a los homenajeados como a la liga de la justicia, - Guuuuuuuaaauuuu miren chicos cuantos tipos con disfraz, honestamente parece una convención de "freaks" - dijo Chico Bestia mientras veía el salón abarrotado por superhéroes – JA es curioso que eso venga de un tipo verde, chiquito y en disfraz como tu- dijo burlonamente Raven, a lo que Chico Bestia respondió- ¿te has mirado en un espejo? Tu no eres precisamente la representación de la normalidad- la hechicera sonrió levemente- ninguno de nosotros lo es, posiblemente esa es la razón para que estemos acá.

Los Jóvenes titanes se mezclaron entre la multitud y comenzaron a interactuar con héroes de todas las edades, Batman quien se encontraba a un lado del salón hablaba con Robin - veo que tu equipo está muy bien, debo reconocer que has hecho un excelente trabajo como líder, pero ¿debe ser difícil mantener a personalidades tan diferentes conviviendo en armonía?- preguntó a su protegido- en realidad a veces lo es, pero tu no deberías decir eso después de todo en la liga también hay personalidades muy diferentes- contestó- puede ser pero en la liga todos somos adultos responsables y sensatos, ustedes apenas si son adolecentes- sin embargo fueron sorprendidos por Flash - vayyyyyaaaaa Batman este sitio esta repleto de chicas, la mayoría de ellas son muy jóvenes creo que este vino tiene más años que ellas, me siento culpable y sucio solo por mirar - dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor, en ese momento vio pasar a Raven y Starfire- así que esas son tus compañeras de equipo ¿ no ? Yo de ti me lanzaba al agua jjjjaaaajaaajaaa. - Batman lo interrumpió algo molesto - ¡!!!FLASH¡¡¡¡¡¡, nos disculpas un momento, realmente hace mucho que no hablo con Robin- el superhéroe pareció apenado- upppsss lo siento, los dejo para que hablen-

Flash se fue y el chico maravilla miro a su protector algo divertido- ¿así que todos son adultos responsables y sensatos? - el caballero de la noche lo miro de reojo- hago lo que puedo con ellos, pero tu deberías poner más atención de lo que pasa entre tus amigos "Chico Bestia" y "Raven" siento que tienen una relación diferente- Robin se sorprendió - claro que es diferente se la pasan todo el día peleando- respondió - no me refería a eso pero en todo caso vigílalos de cerca- Robin sintió un malestar muy parecido al que había sentido poco tiempo antes de dejar ciudad Gótica- oye, se que piensas que soy muy joven y que en algún punto lo voy a arruinar pero no es así, mi equipo es confiable, tenemos todo bajo control –

- no dudo que seas capaz de enfrentarte a cualquiera, yo mismo te entrené, se que eres fuerte y muy inteligente, lo que digo es que debes tener las situaciones siempre bajo control para evitar sorpresas recuerda que conforme crecen los enemigos serán cada vez más peligrosos- Robin bajo la mirada un poco - entiendo lo que dices, supe lo que pasó con Jason Todd, Bati-chica me lo contó- y Batman trató de ocultar su molestia pero fue imposible- Jason cometió un error dejó que sus sentimientos lo gobernaran, el olvidó que hay cosas más importantes que atender que su vida personal.

Para Robin las palabras del caballero de la noche fueron un recordatorio de que se encontraba mejor desde que había optado por independizarse, pues su protector ya que tenía una visión muy diferente del mundo, después de todo ¿de que sirve luchar tanto por el futuro si tu no puedes disfrutarlo?. Adicionalmente, el Chico entendió que ese comentario estaba relacionado a lo suyo con Starfire más que a nada, pues pese a no haberle contado que ahora eran novios el debía haberlo intuido.

En otro lado del salón una conversación diferente se llevaba a cabo- ……. cuando hayas llegado al súper-portal de Esionis activas tus gemas de poder y BBBBBoOOOOOm explota, después caminas hacia el puerto y !!!!!!BINGO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, pasas al siguiente nivel- dijo Flash a unos atentos Chico Bestia y Cyborg- GGGUUUUAAUUUU amigo tu si que eres un genio yo nunca he podido llegar al nivel 40 de ese juego- el héroe se mostro halagado- si ya lo sé, es solo cuestión de practica cuando crezcas podrás ser como yo-. En ese momento pasó Raven junto a Chico Bestia - heyyyy Raven mira, es Flash ven con nosotros- dijo el muchacho mientras atraía con la mano a su amiga- Hola flash es un gusto volverte a ver- dijo en tono serio- lo mismo digo Raven cuando te conocí eras mucho más joven ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?- preguntó- 18- el súper héroe se mostró sorprendido- wuuauu 18, creo que me estoy poniendo viejo- sin embargo la mujer maravilla intervino- igual, todavía no maduras- con ella se unió al grupo Superman quien intervino en la conversación- espero que les haya gustado mi discurso, lo que dije fue lo que en realidad piensa de ustedes la liga de la justicia, no quiero que tengan la impresión de que fue solo una formalidad.

La noche trascurrió en calma y cuando las miembros principales de la liga tuvieron que partir los Teen Titans los acompañaron para despedirse - Bien debo reconocer que esta noche me divertí mucho- dijo en tono serio Batman, sin embargo el hombre murciélago tomo a Robin y a Raven y los hizo a un lado del grupo- debo reconocer que veo en ustedes algo diferente, en ti Robin siempre he visto cualidades especiales como el valor, la entrega y una sana obstinación en cumplir tus tareas, y me alegra saber que eso no ha cambiado, mientras que en ti Raven he conocido a una persona sumamente sensata, inteligente, por todo esto veo en ustedes la base estructural del equipo, si ustedes llegan a perder el foco todo el equipo se caerá solo espero que sean capaces de aquí en adelante de gobernar sus pasiones como es debido- sin más Batman los dejó, y subió a la nave con los otros miembros de la liga de la justicia.

__________________________________

Durante la noche tanto Robin como Raven pensaron en las palabras de su mentor. Robin sabía a lo que se refería: a Starfire , pero Raven no sabía de que hablaba, se imagino que era algo así como una advertencia abstracta y sin sentido de esas que siempre hacen los adultos. La mañana llegó y en la torre todo andaba en calma hasta que …….- ALARMA ALARMA ALARMA…- las alarmas se dispararon como locas por toda la torre.

- Robin ¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó Cyborg - el chico miró el panel de control extrañado- nada, parece que la llamada proviene del ayuntamiento-

- esto es muy raro, generalmente cuando nos llaman es porque hay una emergencia en el instante, no porque necesiten hablar con nosotros- dijo Raven, y el chico maravilla asintió- es cierto, pero nos enviaron un mensaje, parece que la situación se presentó en la avenida 65 con 30 (nota de la autora: OHHH por dios en la dirección de mi casa, bueno casi), vamos titanes-

Los titanes llegaron a la famosa dirección, se trataba de una tienda abandonada de productos lácteos cuyo letrero roto decía "la vaca que ríe" . A la entrada se agolpaban un sin numero de médicos forenses, miembros del departamento de criminalística todos ataviados con batas y guantes blancos , así mismo podía verse un comando completo desplegado al rededor del edificio.

- gracias al cielo que están aquí miren lo que pasó adentro; es lo peor que ha visto esta ciudad- cuando los titanes entraron vieron una escena grotesca: aproximadamente 60 personas tendidas en el suelo completamente moradas e hinchadas como producto de la descomposición propia que tienen los cadáveres. Sin embargo lo más macabro fue ver las expresiones de estas personas ellas tenían una sonrisa forzada tatuada en sus bocas. El hedor era impresionante y los insectos sobrevolaban los cuerpos, mientras que criminalística hacía lo posible por hacer los levantamientos rápido .

-pero ¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto?- se preguntó Starfire horrorizada- no lo sé pero es claro que quería que ustedes lo notaran- dijo el policía mientras señalaba el fondo de la bodega, ya que en las paredes los titanes pudieron leer:

"_Un regalo para los titanes en su día especial"_

Los chicos quedaron horrorizados, pero a Robin una corazonada le señalo quien podría ser el autor de semejante broma tan macabra- ohh no - dijo en voz baja, Raven lo escuchó y le preguntó- ¿sabes quien pudo haber sido?- el chico maravilla la miró preocupado- tengo un presentimiento, pero espero que esté equivocado-

- inspector, tengo sospechas sobre la identidad del autor, pero debemos ir a la torre a corroborarlas, si es lo que yo estoy pensando será lo peor que nos haya pasado.

_____________________

Una vez en la torre Robin se comunicó con el único hombre que podía ayudarle - ¿Robin que quieres?- preguntó bruscamente Batman - necesito información, necesito saber donde está el Guasón en este momento - el caballero de la noche se mostró incomodo- para ser honesto no lo sé, se escapo de Arkham hace un mes y aún no hemos podido dar con su paradero, pero creemos que está con Harley Quinn ya que Poison Ivy está aún en la cárcel-

-Bruce, creo que el está en Jump City, debiste haberlo visto, eran unas 60 personas asesinadas, todas con sonrisas tatuadas en sus caras y un letrero que decía que era un regalo para nosotros- Batman se enfadó- es el Guasón de eso no hay duda, no necesito ni ver las pistas para saberlo, pero ¿Qué es lo que quiere de ustedes?

- no lo se , el letrero decía que nos felicitaba en nuestro día- el caballero de la noche pareció entenderlo todo- parece que quiere que ustedes sean su próxima "diversión". Iré de inmediato a Jump City- Robin se alarmó mucho al oír eso,- ¿como que vienes para acá?, los titanes estamos completamente entrenados para la batalla, se que crees que somos unos niños, pero sin duda podemos contra el, ya hemos enfrentado villanos muy peligrosos, yo mismo lo he enfrentado-

- Robin tu y yo sabemos que el Guasón es muy diferente a cualquier otro demente ustedes (y no me atrevas a decirme que si) no están listos para enfrentarle como grupo, posiblemente tu si estas listo, pero ¿y los otros?, ¿los has considerado a ellos? ¿sabes exactamente como reaccionaran ante las idioteces del Guasón? Robin, si pretendes enfrentarte a un sujeto como este no debes dejar nada al azar-.

Robin no quería tener que volver a trabajar con Batman pero debía reconocer que si quería enfrentarse al Guasón y no morir en el intento necesitaba la ayuda de su antiguo protector- bien, te esperamos, no vayas a tardar, se que el va a atacar en cualquier momento- la comunicación se corto sin embargo la alarma comenzó a funcionar a máxima potencia.

- TITANES EMERGENCIA- grito el líder del equipo, los otros chicos corrieron al salón,- amigos creo que se trata de bombas, las ubicaron en los cimientos del gran puente a la entrada de Jump City, eso es una locura ¿Quién haría algo así?, después de todo esta es la hora en la que todas las personas regresan a sus casas- dijo muy asustado Chico Bestia, Robin estaba ahora muy seguro del autor- titanes pienso que el culpable de esto es el Guasón- los otros súper héroes se sorprendieron mucho pero aún así continuó - por eso entenderé si no quieren arriesgar sus vidas no los forzaré a enfrentarse a el-.

Starfire fue la primera en contestar- claro que no Robin, yo no te dejó solo en esto, ya hemos enfrentado a sujetos muy peligrosos debemos superar a este también- los otros titanes asintieron mientras miraban a Robin, el chico se sintió muy apoyado- bien en ese caso VAMOS TITANES¡¡¡¡¡¡-.

Si dudar llegaron al lugar de los hechos en donde encontraron una congestión vehicular sin precedentes, todos gritaban, algunos incluso habían dejado sus autos y se ubicaban temerosamente al borde del puente, otros llegaron a salir corriendo para buscar refugio . Podía sentirse la desesperación y los gritos combinados con llantos de niños llegaron hasta los oídos de los titanes.

- mis sensores de calor detectan que las bombas están en cada uno de los peldaños que sostienen el puente, jamás lograremos desactivarlas todas- dijo Cyborg mientras revisaba el panel en su brazo - ¿Por qué no les disparamos a todas?- pregunto Starfire, a lo que Raven respondió- NO eso causaría que las bombas estallarán de una sola vez, el puente caería y aunque hayamos evacuado a todas personas, la ciudad perdería millones de dólares en infraestructura y la única salida alterna , no podemos darnos el lujo de demoler el puente –

-Bien tendremos que dividirnos, ¿quien puede desactivar una bomba?- pregunto Robin, Raven, y Cyborg alzaron las manos- perfecto, yo también puedo, así que haremos lo siguiente: Chico Bestia , Starfire y yo nos encargaremos de llevar a ese muelle abandonado todas las bombas lo más rápido posible es decir "descolgarlas" del puente, mientras tanto Raven y Cyborg trabajarán en las bombas- Cyborg se alarmó ante el plan de su líder – Robin estas loco no sabemos si esas bombas son de las sensibles, además es imposible que solo entre Raven y yo hagamos todo eso, necesitaremos ayuda-.

El chico Maravilla dudo y se dirigió al oficial de policía a cargo a través de su comunicador- teniente, ¿ sabe usted si estas bombas son especialmente sensibles?- el policía respondió- no, no lo son- el chico maravilla sonrió- perfecto, entonces necesito que despliegue una cuadrilla del escuadrón antibombas en el muelle de la 42-

- así será- desde el puente se podía ver como varios comandos se dirigirán por toda la costa hacía el mencionado muelle. Por su parte los titanes comenzaron a cumplir la ordenes de su líder. Starfire y chico bestia volaban por entre las vigas del puente quitando las bombas, y llevándolas al muelle que se encontraba muy cerca Raven voló también a su lugar asignado y Cyborg fue en el auto T .

Con cada bomba que era puesta en el suelo tanto Cyborg como los miembros del escuadrón antibombas corrían para desactivarlas - RAVEN AYUDANOS QUEDAN 13 JAMÁS LO LOGRAREMOS….- grito Cyborg furioso, la chica retiro su capa y extendió los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo- HAGANSE A UN LADO, voy a hacer una maniobra peligrosa- todos la escucharon, y se retirarón, mientras que la hechicera cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse al máximo, de pronto sin ningún aviso las bombas que yacían en el suelo desprendieron humo , uno de los miembros del escuadrón entró en pánico- CUIDADO VAN A EXPLOTAR.

-CLRO QUE NO, LAS HE DESACTIVADO, dañé sus circuitos internos, han quedado completamente tostados- todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía las bombas, efectivamente la chica las había apagado todas.

Los titanes restantes llegaron al puerto. Starfire traía consigo a Robin y Chico Bestia tenía la forma de un águila- bien hecho titanes ha sido un trabajo maravilloso- dijo un sonriente Robin. Sin embargo de un helicóptero del canal 6 que sobrevolaba la zona fue expelido un hombre que cayó al mar, y sin duda alguna había muerto en la caída. De pronto una voz se acuchó desde lo alto.

- saludos titanes veo que pudieron con mis bombas, y también me entristeció mucho que no les gustara mi regalo, era un presente de bienvenida de mi parte, pues como sabrán Ciudad Gótica esta muy aburrida en esta época del año, así que he venido a hacer la prueba en Jump City, y venir a visitar a los "niños prodigio" de la ciudad JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ. Sin embargo no lloren pequeños….. tío Guasón les traerá más regalos próximamente…. Jjjajajaja….. por ahora me despido…….-

Las personas que se encontraban tanto en el muelle como en el puente guardaron silencio por unos minutos sin embargo el caos no se hizo esperar, todos comenzaron a correr y gritar despavoridos. Robin, por su parte, contemplo durante un rato más el cielo preguntándose que hacer, pues su peor temor se estaba convirtiendo en realidad.

_____________

Espero que es haya gustado, espero que no se ofendan por ciertas escenas pero esa es la razón del Raiting……


	3. preludio al horror

Disclaimer : los teen titans no me pertenecen

:__________

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

Una vez más les doy las gracias por sus reviews, hoy agradeciéndole a con **Ganzter017** ( para que veas que te puse de primeras) y como te decía "la vaca que ríe" está ocupado, (es un chuzo donde uno desayuna cada vez que va de paseo afuera de Bogotá), igualmente un saludo a **Linda-Ravstar **me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y creo que este tiene también un poco de tretas al puro estilo del Guasón, yo también creo que el es el peor villano de todos los comics.

A **Soinchi **le digo que me alegra que me haya perdonado y que espero complacerte con este capitulo; y finalmente a **Lucía y a Shadow **gracias por ser las lectoras fieles que siempre son, es realmente genial que también sepan sobre el comic ; y por cierto el meter a Red X no se me hace mala idea incluso ya he pensado como hacerlo…. Eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.

___________

Hola gente una vez más estoy aquí trayéndoles un capitulo, veo que el anterior les gustó, pero en este espacio les quiero advertir a los fans del comic de Batman que este fic va a tener un revuelto de todo, pues voy a partir del cartoon (que de por si ya es muy inexacto) y voy a tomar la personalidad del Guasón en el comic y ponerla en el universo del cartoon, **mejor dicho,** esto es un revuelto de Cartoon y comic así que los puristas porfa ténganme paciencia y para los efectos cito a uno de mis escritores favoritos:

"_¿Para que tenemos una mente si no es para hacer lo que se nos dé la gana?" _

**Feodor Dostoyevsky.**

Bueno ya basta de tonterías, aquí está el quinto capitulo **"preludio al horror"**:

_____________

Grande y con mucho estruendo, se notaba que era el estilo del Guasón. Raven no quería molestar a Robin con problemas extra pero no dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias que tendría para los titanes todo lo ocurrido en el puente dos días atrás. Posiblemente aún era pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero el discurso del Guasón había dejado entrever que si el estaba en Jump City era por culpa de los titanes. La hechicera solo esperaba que fuera una corazonada.

- RAVEN VEN POR FAVOR NECESITO HABLAR CON TODOS UN MOMENTO- grito la voz de Robin desde el salón, Raven se puso en marcha, y cuando llegó al salón encontró a todos los titanes reunidos; Robin comenzó a hablar nuevamente- titanes la amenaza que esta sobre nosotros no será fácil de enfrentar, por eso creo que lo mejor ha sido llamar refuerzos de "alto nivel", y con esto me refiero al mismísimo Batman- los titanes permanecieron en silencio, pero Robin veía la preocupación en sus rostros- el mismo se ha ofrecido, y honestamente no creo que sea una mala idea, el llegará en cuanto el Guasón aseste su próximo golpe, antes no se mostrará, no quiere que el se vaya a dar cuenta de que está en la ciudad- el muchacho continuó- por otra parte, Batman cree que Harley Quinn puede estar con el, y les quiero advertir que ella también es muy peligrosa (nunca como el por supuesto) pero no sobra decirles que tengan cuidado, porque si ella necesita hacerlo de seguro les matará-.

- Robin, para serte honesto los miembros de la policía fueron muy útiles ese día del puente, yo creo que deberíamos hacer un plan conjunto con la fuerza pública si queremos tener éxito- opinó Cyborg; Raven apoyó la idea- eso es cierto ellos tienen disponibilidad de gente y armas, sin duda tenemos que hablar con el alcalde y el comandante de la policía de Jump City, pero no podemos esperar a que llegue Batman, si permitimos que el Guasón aseste un golpe sería catastrófico para la ciudad-

Robin meditó un momento lo dicho por sus compañeros. Era perfectamente lógico, si no tomaban medidas rápido habría más victimas. Al chico maravilla le molestó sobremanera que su mentor hubiera puesto a esperar a los Jóvenes Titanes, parecía como si no le importara que había gente que podía morir durante un nuevo ataque del Guasón.

- creo que están en lo cierto, iremos a hablar con el alcalde y el comandante de la policía, pero debemos proceder diferente a lo usual, debemos hablar con ellos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, Raven, Cyborg, ustedes me acompañarán. Chico Bestia y Starfire quiero que se queden aquí para verificar y monitorear la ciudad recuerden que esta es una situación especial-

La noche llegó a Jump City y los jóvenes titanes se separaron tal y como habían acordado, - no se preocupen chicos Star y yo no nos despegaremos de los monitores- dijo Chico Bestia mientras se despedía de sus amigos. Los tres titanes salieron lo más sigilosos que pudieron, para Raven esto fue especialmente fácil.

_______

El comandante de policía Charles Octon se encontraba en una habitación iluminada tan solo con una lámpara de mesa leyendo los informes relacionados con la muertes de las fabrica de la 65; las fotos de criminalística eran impresionantes, nunca en sus 50 años de carrera había visto semejante despliegue de crueldad en su ciudad, eso estaba reservado para las capitales como Gótica o Metrópolis, pero no para Jump City. Los informes de toxicología reflejaban la causa de la muerte: "asfixia", sin embargo los otros datos quimicos eran inentendibles para el.

De pronto, el señor Octon sintió que alguien le observaba- ¿quien esta ahí?- pregunto. Sin embargo de pronto se todo torno oscuro, y lo próximo que pudo ver fue a una joven muy pálida cubierta por una capa morada - ohhhh que susto me han dado- dijo el oficial mientras que reconocía a los intrusos como a tres de los miembros de los jóvenes titanes.

Raven permaneció parada en frente de Octon, mientras que Robin se encontraba sentado en la silla del escritorio del policía; por su parte Cyborg estaba parado junto a la mesa- tenemos que hablar con usted, debemos organizarnos para encontrar al Guasón, pero para eso necesitamos trabajar juntos, se que no es lo usual, díganos que pistas tiene hasta ahora- dijo Robin. El policía escuchó todo atentamente y tomó el expediente de la mesa revisándolo una vez más - verán jóvenes, sobre la ubicación del sujeto no tenemos nada , pero tenemos todo sobre los elementos que usó para cometer el crimen, como marcas implementos y ese tipo de cosas-

- ¿sabe donde pudo haber adquirido los explosivos? - preguntó Raven, y prosiguió - me interesa saber si ya los tenía o si los adquirió cuando llegó a la ciudad, probablemente su proveedor nos pueda dar pistas sobre su localización- el oficial busco en su escritorio otro archivo y leyó una de sus hojas- verán… sobre las bombas les puedo decir que son de fabricación industrial, lo que significa que fueron compradas no hechas por el mismo, son de origen Alemán, en este momento estamos averiguando si han ocurrido robos de cargamentos recientemente pero aún no tenemos informes- los titanes se miraron entre sí, pero Robin rompió el silencio- encontrar la guarida del Guasón es una tarea casi imposible, Batman casi nunca ha podido hacerlo, siempre que lo enfrentábamos nos tocaba esperar su siguiente movimiento, y tratar de impedir que sus planes tuvieran éxito, el problema es que con el nunca sabes cual será el paso siguiente-.

________

La visita a Octon no fue de gran provecho para los titanes, solo representó una noche más sin dormir; a estas alturas Robin ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendrían que seguir el plan de Batman y esperar que el Guasón atacase.

Chico Bestia se encontraba muy cansado, no había dormido bien desde hacía tres días, así que encendió el televisor para relajarse un poco- HEY Raven ven a ver televisión conmigo un rato, se que estas leyendo pero… honestamente no creo que hayas logrado concentrarte en lo más mínimo- la hechicera cerró su libro y se dirigió al sofá con Chico Bestia- tienes razón lo único que hago es pensar en los problemas, necesito relajarme- sin embargo lo que vieron estuvo lejos de ser placentero

- ESTE ES UN INFORME ESPECIAL GENTE DE JUMP CITY; si creen que sus superhéroes son lo máximo ¿Por qué no los ponemos a prueba? Yo digo que estos chicos necesitan ser probados por la mejor clase de criminales, no simples ladrones de bancos con una que otra habilidad, por eso quiero presentarme, aunque por su puesto la mayoría de ustedes ya me conocerán; pero no sobra repetirles el nombre del Guasón, téngalo presente ciudadanos, porque de ahora en adelante nos estaremos viendo muy a menudo- los chicos permanecieron inmóviles en el sofá, sin darse cuenta de que habían olvidado llamar a los otros Titanes. Chico Bestia dijo estupefacto- Raven… ¿ te das cuenta de lo que va a pasar?, no se lo había dicho a Robin, pero se que estamos fritos, esta ciudad nos va a desterrar, pronto todos comenzarán a odiarnos - Raven volteo a mirar a su compañero - si, ya lo había pensado, Chico Bestia yo creo que….- pero la hechicera no alcanzó a decir lo que estaba pensando.

-¿LO VIERON?, DEBIERON HABERNOS LLAMADO DE INMEDIATO- grito Robin mientras entraba al salón, Starfire trato de calmarlo - Robin, tenemos que llamar a Batman de inmediato, no podemos solo sentarnos a esperar que el venga, tenemos que atacar…..-

- si atacan estarán cayendo en la trampa, y eso, es exactamente lo que el quiere que hagan, que lo persigan, de esa manera los pondrá a jugar con sus propias reglas-dijo una voz a la entrada del salón - ¡Batman¡- dijo Robin- veo que ya has decidido que es hora de enfrentarlo- el hombre murciélago continuó con su discurso como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido- si hay algo que no es el Guasón es paciente, su próximo golpe será pronto- apenas dejó de hablar las alarmas sonaron a todo volumen…- ALARMA ALARMA ALARMA ……..

Robin corrió hacia el panel- tenemos una emergencia en la calle 80 con avenida 9, al parecer es otra situación con bombas - sin embargo cuando Robin volteo Batman ya había desaparecido, Chico Bestia se sorprendió- ¿se fue? Justo cuando tenemos problemas- los jóvenes titanes partieron hacía el lugar de la emergencia.

Al llegar a la dirección en cuestión encontraron un sin fin de agentes de policía corriendo de un lado al otro, Cyborg detuvo a uno de estos hombres- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- el asustado policía se apresuró a contestar- una bomba, pero parece que es muy difícil de desactivar, los agentes antiexplosivos pensaron que sería fácil pero ya son 5 horas y no han podido desactivarla tiene más de mil trampas- Robin preguntó- ¿Dónde está? , ¿hay victimas potenciales?- el agente Octon se acerco al grupo- ese es el problema la bomba está ubicada en un ducto de oxigeno,- Octon señalo al otro lado de la calle - casi toda esa cuadra comparte el flujo de oxigeno, pues lo usan en sus quehaceres diarios: el hospital, el centro de análisis médicos, el laboratorio farmacéutico, todos ellos tienen una salida a ese conducto, sin embargo los edificios residenciales de al lado explotarían instantáneamente si la bomba no es desactivada. Lo peor es que balística no han podido determinar las posibles consecuencias de la bomba, podríamos estar hablando de más de una sola cuadra, en realidad, de casi 10 cuadras , pero al paso que va tendremos que evacuar la ciudad…. Desactivarla sería como hacer magia-

Raven miró hacía el lugar de los hechos - en ese caso creo que tendremos que hacer magia oficial Octon- la chica se puso en camino, pero chico Bestia la detuvo-¿ ESTAS LOCA RAVEN?, UNA COSA ES DESACTIVAR UNAS CUANTAS BOMBAS DE MANO, PERO OTRA COSA ES KILOS Y KILOS DE MATERIAL EXPLOSIVO, esto es demasiado será mejor que evacuemos la ciudad- Raven lo miró- no es muy diferente, solo me consumirá un poco más de energía, además si evacuáramos la ciudad lo único que haríamos sería ganarnos enemigos extra - Chico Bestia pareció tranquilizarse - bien, entonces te acompaño- Cyborg intervino- no, bestita yo voy con ella, yo se como lidiar con bombas -.

Para Robin fue frustrante tener que ver como sus dos amigos se iban sin que pudieran hacer nada para ayudarlos, sin duda el Guasón había sido muy incauto al imaginar que una bomba un poco más difícil de desactivar sería un problema para alguien como Raven, parecía que el "_príncipe del crimen_" no había hecho la tarea al averiguar todo lo concerniente a los titanes.

La bomba estaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo del laboratorio farmacéutico, y una cuadrilla completa se agolpaba en frente del artefacto, - MUEVANSE, NECESITO ESPACIO, TRATARE DE VER QUE PUEDO HACER- todos corrieron tal y como Raven había ordenado. Pasarón cerca de dos horas antes de que se viera algún resultado a los esfuerzos de la hechicera, pero al fin el cronometro de la bomba se desactivó. Sin embargo la chica se desmayó apenas hubo terminado su labor, Cyborg logró detener su caída, mientras que todos los policías celebraban el éxito de la misión.

Los titanes volvieron a la torre en el auto T. Estaban contentos a pesar de que Raven no había recobrado la consciencia, Chico Bestia era el que se mostraba más animado- en serio no creo que ese tipo sea la gran cosa… digo….usar el mismo truco dos veces seguidas, parece que su fama está sobrevalorada- cuando llegaron a la torre los titanes entraron de inmediato, sin embargo en el recibidor había algo diferente.

Todos miraron a su alrededor, - amigos… hay algo muy raro aquí, las alarmas no tuvieron que ser desactivadas….- dijo Starfire antes de ser interrumpida por una voz que reconocieron de inmediato como la del Guasón – CHICOS VEO QUE YA ESTÁN DE VUELTA… ustedes están muy jóvenes para andar en la calle tan tarde, creo que necesitaré poner un toque de queda en este lugar - las puertas se cerraron con un gran estruendo, dejando a los jóvenes titanes adentro- Robin… creo que Batman no te entrenó bien… porque honestamente si yo fuera tu, no pondría mi casa en una T gigante en medio de una isla, es como una fortaleza natural y nadie puede entrar o salir, creo que están atrapados niños; además fue una suerte que pequeño regalo haya dejado algo cansada a la pequeña bruja, así que tendrán que lidiarse con Harley y mis bombas solos…JJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Todo estaba claro para los titanes ahora, el Guasón solo había jugado con ellos todo el tiempo, había preparado una bomba para que los poderes de Raven se agotarán, y mientras tanto el había entrado a la torre para poder matarlos con mayor facilidad, sin embargo el criminal continuó con su discurso- ohhhh si lo olvidaba, como sabía que iban a estar ocupados conmigo titanes prepare otra sorpresita, la cual no van a poder desactivar… verán hoy a las 4:00 am llega al puerto un barco con unas cuantas armas, las cuales no van a estar bien custodiadas, porque si algo he notado en esta patética ciudad es que la seguridad es terrible. Ese cargamento será robado por unos "amigos míos" que con ellas planean robar el Banco Municipal de Jump City, aunque titanes les comunico que ustedes no estarán ahí para evitarlo….. Personalmente no creo que la ciudad los siga amando después de esto…. JAJAjajajajajajajajja.

Cuando el Guasón dejó de hablar Raven comenzó a recobrar el sentido- ¿Qué paso? … escuché la voz del Guasón, ¿ donde está Batman? ¿ que pasa? - Robin miró a su amiga y contestó en un tono muy serio - Batman no está, estamos solos en esto, tendremos que sobrevivir esta noche y salir lo suficientemente rápido para poder salvar a ciudad- Raven seguía sin entender, pero los otros titanes estaban aterrados, sin duda sería una larga noche

____

Bien ese fue el capitulo, espero haberlos dejado intrigados, tanto que lean el próximo capitulo solo por saber como van a salir los titanes de esta…..

**Posdata :**les aviso de antemano que con "cara a cara" me voy a demorar un poquito, llevo la mitad del capitulo 6 pero no se como seguir ……HHAAAAAA(grito de pánico) la verdad es que estoy súper trabada.


	4. la casita del horror

Disclaimer: los Teen Titans no me pertenecen

___________________________________

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Hola lectores como siempre respondo a sus comentarios en este espacio; en primer lugar un saludo a **Lucía y Shadow**, me alegra oír que son argentinas, yo viví por seis meses en Buenos Aires, porque mi mamá daba un curso en la Universidad de la Plata (lo único malo es que tenía que hacer un viaje de casi 2 horas diario); además sobre lo de Red X yo estoy de acuerdo, me parece que hacen mejor pareja Raven y Red, incluso creo un despropósito de la serie que hayan mostrado a Red coqueteando con Star,(otra pareja que detesto es la de Inuyasha/Kikyo no se si la conocen, pero la gran mayoría de gente piensa como yo) Posdata: Dostoievski es Ruso, escribió varias novelas entre las cuales están "crimen y castigo" y "el jugador" son dos de mis libros favoritos, en especial el primero.

A **ganzter 017 **gracias por el review como siempre, y te cuento que a mi tampoco me gusta mucho Starfire, no tengo nada contra ella, solo me parece algo… aburrida, me parece que a veces es empalagosa. A **Soinchi** le mando un saludo, y le digo que no se preocupe, porque ya casi tengo el cap 6 de "cara a cara", así que no lo voy a dejar en el aire. Y finalmente a **Criss** también le doy las gracias por el Review y me alegra que hayas mirado el capitulo, es muy raro encontrarlo, de por si es raro encontrarlos en inglés, es mucho más difícil encontrarlos en español.

___________

Buenas lectores: aquí estoy trayéndoles otro capitulo de este fic, en el que va a pasar de todo, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Le vuelvo a avisar que este fic es un poquito violento, en este capitulo en especial hay una escena en que pelean Harley y Raven y que se pone pesada en cierto punto así que si no les gusta mejor pásenla de largo( no me pude aguantar la tentación de poner a pelear a mis dos personajes preferidos en todo el mundo).

Por cierto algunos lectores me han preguntado o sugerido que haga un fic Rob- Rae; a mi la pareja no me molesta, es más, a mi me gustaba muchísimo, pero una vez leí una entrevista que le hicieron a Glen Murakami quien es el creador de los Teen Titans Go, y dijo que no entendía como los fans podían siquiera llegar a pensar que el había tenido algún propósito con esta pareja, que para el era bastante obvio que Robin andaba con Star. La verdad leer esa entrevista me dañó muchos buenos fics (¬_¬.. ojalá no la hubiera leído) porque no pude ver la pareja Rob-Rae de la misma manera.

Bueno sin más los dejó con el cuarto capitulo **"la casita del horror"**

_______

**En el capitulo pasado….**

Todo estaba claro para los titanes ahora, el Guasón solo había jugado con ellos todo el tiempo, había preparado una bomba para que los poderes de Raven se agotarán, y mientras tanto el había entrado a la torre para poder matarlos con mayor facilidad.

Raven comenzó a recobrar el sentido- ¿Qué paso? … escuché la voz del Guasón, ¿ donde está Batman? ¿ que pasa? - Robin miró a su amiga y contestó en un tono muy serio - Batman no está, estamos solos en esto, tendremos que sobrevivir esta noche y salir lo suficientemente rápido para poder salvar a ciudad- Raven seguía sin entender, pero los otros titanes estaban aterrados, sin duda sería una larga noche.

______

Todo permaneció en silencio por una fracción de segundo, y luego un gran estruendo resonó por toda la torre - ohhh titanes por cierto tomé prestados unos juguetes que tenían en el sótano, espero que no les moleste volver a jugar con ellos- dijo el Guasón a través de los parlantes. De pronto salieron de la nada aproximadamente 10 robots de los que usaba Slade; todos los titanes se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para la batalla- ¿ que están haciendo estos robots aquí? ¿de donde los sacó? - pregunto Cyborg- eso es mi culpa, yo los traje después de la primera vez que destruimos la guarida de Slade, pensé que serían útiles si regresaba- dijo el chico maravilla.

Todos miraron molestos a Robin- puede que a ti no te hubieran sido útiles, pero mira a quien si le sirvieron- dijo sarcásticamente Chico Bestia. Los titanes se enfrentaron a los robots; Robin los golpeó con su vara, haciendo que sus circuitos volarán por los aires, mientras que Star sobrevolaba encima de otros dos lanzándoles rayos de sus ojos. Chico Bestia se convirtió en un tiranosaurio y de un mordisco acabo con varios de ellos. Cyborg también hizo lo suyo con un par de cañones sónicos. No obstante Raven permanecía escondida en un rincón, pues sus poderes no habían regresado, ella necesitaba descansar, y eso la hacía la más vulnerable de todos los titanes.

Cuando hubieron acabado con los robots, las armas del recibidor se activaron inmediatamente y los titanes se tuvieron que separar para encontrar refugio de las balas que amenazaban con herirlos. Cada uno buscó salir como mejor pudo del recibidor, cuando por fin logaron salir se encontraron separados de los otros. Cyborg y Chico bestia terminaron en el pasillo que conducía al laboratorio y a la enfermería, mientras que Robin y Starfire salieron a las escaleras que conectaban con la sala de entrenamiento. Raven cayó al pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones de los titanes. La hechicera miró alrededor y por un momento estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, pues estaba sola, débil, y sin poderes, aún así trato de pensar fríamente y encontró la respuesta a sus problemas.

Meses atrás cuando Robin había dicho que iba a poner cámaras en todos los rincones de la torre Raven se había negado, opinó que eso era una afrenta a su privacidad, así que había saboteado tanto la cámara que estaba en su habitación como la de la entrada, de modo tal que quien miraba veía un pasillo y un cuarto desierto, jamás la verían entrar. Raven corrió a su habitación , y pensó que si se dirigía allí el Guasón nunca la podría encontrar. Al llegar la hechicera buscó una poción energizante en la que había estado trabajando recientemente, ella dudo antes de beberla pues era tan solo la primera prueba, pero aún así se trataba de la última esperanza de la chica.

La poción se encontraba escondida en el baño personal de Raven, ella retiro todos los otros frascos frenéticamente y bebió de un solo golpe toda la poción; sin duda se sentía diferente, se sentía mejor y más fuerte.

Mientras tanto los otros titanes se encontraban luchando con los robots que ellos mismos habían construido, en la casa había más trampas de lo que los chicos recordaban, pero el Guasón las había descubierto todas en un instante.

------------

En el salón de vigilancia de la torre dos personas se encontraban encerradas con toda la seguridad del caso. Estas personas eran Harley Quinn y el Guasón- caramelito…. ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?- pregunto Harley en un tono dulzón- no por ahora pooh… creo que tengo a los niños bajo control, pronto se cansarán de andar correteando por toda la casa y se irán a dormir……pero ¿ donde está la bruja? No la veo por ninguna parte- pregunto el Guasón perdiendo la paciencia - tal vez ya la mataste, después de todo no tenía poderes y estaba muy débil- opinó Quinn. El Guasón no estaba convencido, y miró la pantalla del monitor un momento antes de decidir que hacer.

- Harley quiero que revises la zona de los dormitorios, creo que la vi por ahí hace tan solo unos segundos, no pudo haber desaparecido, o al menos no en este lugar, según entiendo la torre también está blindada para que ella no se pueda desaparecer como en el resto de lugares- Harley asintió- esta bien señor G, si la encuentro ¿Qué hago con ella?, ¿la mato?- el Guasón rió fuertemente- Harley…. si no te da pelea si me gustaría que la trajeras acá, pero si se pone pesada solo deshazte de ella, ya me ha dado suficientes problemas - Harley dejó la sala haciendo unas piruetas.

El Guasón tomó un teléfono celular y marco un número- ¿esta todo listo Roco?- al otro lado la voz contestó- si señor como usted dijo solo había cuatro agentes de seguridad, ya están todos sometidos no nos darán más problemas- el Guasón sonrío más de lo usual- muchachos eso me pone muy feliz, sigan así y obtendrán su recompensa- al terminar, cerró el teléfono y continuó mirando el monitor en busca de Raven.

________

Una vez recuperada Raven salió de su habitación, si bien era cierto que por ahora era seguro, sin duda el escondite no le serviría por mucho tiempo; la chica miró a ambos lados del pasillo y tubo una idea. Si lograba llegar al baño comunal más cercano podría trepar hacía los conductos de ventilación y así encontrar a alguno de sus amigos. La hechicera corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero las armas del pasillo comenzaron a disparar a toda potencia, apenas si tubo tiempo de llegar hasta el baño.

Sin embargo, en cuanto pensó que estaba a salvo se encontró con que la mismísima Harley Quinn la estaba esperando- jugar al gato y al ratón no esta bien para una señorita de tu edad, pequeña, creo que tendré que llevarte con el jefe para que el te de una lección- Raven se enfureció y sus ojos se tornaron rojos por una fracción de segundo- si es que me quieres llevar, debes saber que no te lo voy a poner facil- al terminar de decir esto la chica lanzó un rayó negro que Harley quien lo esquivó con gran facilidad. La hechicera busco a la arlequín con al mirada pero no la pudo encontrar- Hey …. aquí arriba - por un momento pudo ver a Quinn sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el tubo de la cortina de baño pero ella saltó y le dio un golpe en la cara a Raven, la cual cayó al suelo e instantáneamente le reventó el labio.

La hechicera se levantó del piso todavía muy mareada, pero aún así se abalanzó sobre Harley y logró que sus rayos la tirasen contra la pared no obstante la arlequín tendida en el suelo asestó un golpe a las piernas de Raven que la hicieron caer de cara hacia la tina del baño. Lo único que la chica pudo sentir fue un pie que hundía su cabeza en el agua de la tina , la cual, de seguro había sido llenada por Quinn . Por un momento la hechicera logró vencer la fuerza de Harley y sacar la cabeza para tomar aire. La arlequín se fue de para atrás y en tono burlón dijo- JA debe ser tu día de suerte, yo había pensado llenarla con acido, pero me dio mucha pereza tener que volver por el- apenas dejó de hablar se abalanzó sobre Raven y trato de estrangularla. Mientras que con sus poderes Raven rompió el tubo de la cortina del baño el cual cayó sobre Quinn dejándola inconsciente.

Raven se levanto y vio a Harley completamente cubierta de sangre, la chica pensó que no podía dejarla ahí, de seguro se desangraría, la hechicera se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de la arlequín y cerro levemente su herida, no la sanó del todo pero si lo suficiente para que no muriese; Raven no quería cargar con el peso de haber quitado una vida , ya tenía suficiente con ser la hija de " Trigon el terrible".

Con un poco de dificultad la chica trepó por los ductos de ventilación, y gateo a lo largo de ellos revisando cada una de as rejillas en busca de alguno de sus amigos, de pronto en uno de los pasillos vio a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia peleando con unos androides que había construido meses atrás el mismísimo Cyborg. Raven golpeó a rejilla con sus pies y salto hacía el pasillo - RAVEN ESTAS BIEN- dijo un eufórico Chico Bestia. Entre los tres lograron deshacerse de los robots, y por un momento todo quedó en paz- Raven ¿estas bien?- pegunto Chico Bestia- por favor respóndele niña, el casi comete una locura por irte a buscar- Raven miró por un momento a su compañero y le sonrió- estoy bien, ¿y tu estas herido?- el muchacho le mostró una gran herida que tenía en el brazo- esto, pero es solo un rasguño - la chica formó un cumulo de poder y sanó a su amigo - ¿ como sobreviviste?, ¿como es que estas aquí? ¿ y porque tienes todos tus poderes? ¿Por qué estas mojada y herida?- preguntó Cyborg la chica negó con la cabeza - no es momento para responderles eso, ¿ ya han hablado con Robin? - Chico Bestia la interrumpió- espera un momento- el muchacho se convirtió en un águila que destrozo todas las cámaras de seguridad que se hallaban escondidas en la habitación.

- no lo habíamos hecho por miedo a revelar su posición- dijo muy serio Gyborg; el muchacho sacó su comunicador y se puso en contacto con Robin- Cyborg, ¿Dónde están?, creo que deberíamos reunirnos en la sala principal - todos los titanes estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque por una parte reunirse fuese un arma de doble filo, pues si estaban juntos eran más fáciles de eliminar todos de una sola vez.

Los tres muchachos corrieron mientras enfrentaban múltiples robots; cuando por fin llegaron al salón principal vieron a Robin y a Starfire- hola chicos me alegro de que todos estén bien- dijo Chico Bestia pero una voz rompió con su alegría- así los quería ver chicos, juntos y en un lugar en el que los pudiera controlar, ahora no saldrán de aquí- as puertas de la sala se cerraron al igual que todas las posibles salidas de aire, y de pronto de los extintores contra incendios salió un gas de color morado, Robin al ver esto previno a sus compañeros- titanes tengan cuidado, es el gas de la risa del Guasón, literalmente los hará morir de risa- de inmediato Raven creo un campo de protección en el que envolvió a los titanes- tenemos que salir de aquí, no aguantaré mucho si sigo manteniendo un campo de energía como este- dijo la hechicera. Cyborg revisó el monitor de su brazo - no tengo ni idea de como salir de aquí- Chico Bestia se emocionó- yo si chicos, esta mañana por "accidente" tiré el desayuno que hizo Star, y creo que eso atascó los motores internos del compresor de basuras al parecer era un compuesto sumamente toxico- Starfire fulmino con la mirada al muchacho- CHICO BESTIA- gritó mientras que sus ojos brillaban de color verde- bueno, en todo caso, el compresor dejó de funcionar y no creo que el Guasón haya tenido tiempo para arreglarlo, me parece que todos podríamos caber ahí lo malo es que no sé a donde nos llevará ese conducto-.

Cyborg permaneció pensativo por un momento- es buena idea, si el compresor de basura está dañado bajaremos a un gran deposito de basura, y nada malo nos pasará, pero si funciona moriremos aplastados- todos se miraron- bien titanes si esa es nuestra única salida aguantaremos la respiración por un momento y nos deslizaremos por el conducto que está debajo del lavaplatos- todos contuvieron la respiración por un momento e hicieron lo que habían planeado, los cinco titanes cayeron por el ducto hasta lo que resultó ser un gran botadero de basura. Raven y Starfire volaban por encima de los desperdicios mientras que los chicos cayeron encima de toda la basura. Sin embargo un gran estruendo los asustó. De pronto las paredes del botadero comenzaron a cerrarse y Starfire grito- ¡OH NO! EL GUASÓN ARREGLO EL COMPRESOR- sin embargo la chica reaccionó rápidamente y con su súper fuerza detuvo las paredes para que no murieran aplastados- rápido, abajo está la salida hacia el botadero que da hasta la calle- dijo Cyborg todos fueron hasta la parte de abajo del tiradero, y lograron salir por un conducto . Incluso Starfire logró retirarse antes de ser aplastada por las paredes.

Todos gatearon hasta el final del túnel el cual terminaba en un botadero publico en la playa más cercana a la isla de los titanes- WOOOW nuestra basura viaja mucho antes de salir de la torre- dijo muy contento Chico Bestia. Todos se recostaron en el suelo sin importar cuan sucio estuviera , pero de pronto Robin se levantó muy alarmado- Cyborg ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó- son las 4:15- tal vez todavía logremos llegar hasta el puerto. Los titanes corrieron y volarán lo más rápido que pudieron hacía el puerto, el cual afortunada mente no se encontraba muy lejos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que ocurrirían los hechos se encontraron con una sorpresa. El caballero de la noche se encontraba parado en medio de lo que parecían ser cerca de cuarenta hombres inconscientes, - por fin han llegado, tuve que intervenir- dijo Batman- ¿Qué tuviste que intervenir?.. casi morimos en la torre está noche, míranos Batman, apenas si logramos sobrevivir; realmente fue una suerte que llegáramos aquí, y tu no hiciste nada para ayudarnos- gritó Robin; y por su parte el hombre murciélago se molestó- Robin mi tarea no es salvar sus vidas, tu me dijiste que eran hábiles, confié en eso, mi tarea es defender la ciudad así como es tarea de ustedes, además…. están vivos ¿ o no?- a Robin las palabras de su mentor le trajeron los peores recuerdos de los últimos días que pasó con el en ciudad Gótica, no pudo aguantar más y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula. Batman por su lado no respondió, solo acomodó su capa y dijo- en el fondo tu entiendes que lo que yo hice era lo correcto, nosotros debemos proteger a la ciudad, hemos dado nuestra vida por esta causa.

De pronto alguien los interrumpió con un apagado aplauso- Bravo, bravo el gran Batman ha traído nuevamente a nuestras vidas una perla invaluable de sabiduría- todos voltearon a mirar al dueño de esa voz y reconocieron con sorpresa a Red X quien se encontraba sumergido en las sombras- lo lamento Bruce, pero yo no creo todas esas ridiculeces de sacrificio y esas cosas, yo ya he hecho una nueva vida, pero aún me falta atar ciertos cabos y por eso me gustaría ayudarlos a deshacerse del Guasón- dijo Red X mientras que la mañana despuntaba en el horizonte, y tanto los titanes como Batman observaron muy sorprendidos a su nuevo invitado, preguntándose que hacer.

___

Ese fue el cuarto capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto para efectos de este fic Robin es Richard Grayson porque en Teen Titans Go es el y este fic está ambientado en ese universo. Tim Drake….. bueno…. Digamos que el se quedó en Gótica esperando a Batman con Bati-chica. Hasta la próxima….


	5. sicosis colectiva

Disclaimer: teen titans no me pertenecen.

____

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS:**

Hola gente, en primera un saludote a **Lucía y Shadow**, para responderles la pregunta, yo viví en un apartamentico en el centro de la ciudad, en parte lo pagaba la universidad, y quedaba en Reconquista cerca de un hotel que se llama Amerian Park y a Florida. En Buenos Aires no hice NADA, (literalmente) pues mi mamá uso ese viaje como una excusa para que yo no entrara a estudiar sociología, a la larga le funcionó, porque cuando llegué a Colombia decidí que quería ser abogada. Pero los meses que pasé en la Argentina los use para la vagancia…. Haaaaaa…. aquellos tiempos…. Pero en fin ... POR CIERTO no sabía que existían los Kykio- haters desde ahora oficialmente soy una de ellos. Y les prometo (en especial a shadow o_O porque si no me muerde XDDD )que no habrá RedxStar(secreto: oigan… en parte ustedes me descubrieron para donde va el fic..no se lo digan a nadie, cuando me lo pusieron en un review yo pensé-ohhhhh…. Espero que nadie lea esto-).

Igualmente un saludo a **Ganzter017**; veo que tu también eres partidaria del Rae /red; jejeje., en fin espero que te guste este capitulo, otro saludo para **Linda Ravstar** si…..T_T

Escribo caps muy cortos, es una maña, incluso advertí sobre ella en mi profile porque siempre me pasa, pero igual tenme paciencia porfa. Finalmente le mando otro saludo **a Fery** y a **soinchi**, y a esta última le doy gracias por los otros comentarios

__________

HOLA LECTORES lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto con este capitulo pero es que a veces suelo quedarme trabada y aunque se que va a seguir a largo plazo no se como desarrollarlo, además le cogí un poquito de rabia, porque cuando lo estaba comenzando accidentalmente lo guardé sobre otro de mis fics y se me perdió TODO, así que siempre que veía este cap. Me daba rabia.

Los dejo con el quinto capitulo **"sicosis colectiva**"

La noche había terminado, pero los titanes no sabían que hacer ahora, la incertidumbre ante la presencia del Guasón en Jump City era grande, y los torturaba aún más el hecho de que el hubiese sido capaz de entrar a la torre T sin ningún problema.

Mientras tanto RedX seguía en frente de ellos esperando una respuesta a su ofrecimiento de ayuda- de ninguna manera- dijo Robin tajantemente - tu eres un delincuente común, no permitiremos que trabajes con nosotros, de seguro nos traicionarás en cuanto tengas la menor posibilidad- sin embargo la mirada de Batman se quedo fija en el intruso- no Robin, el nos ayudará-

Los titanes quedaron estupefactos ante la declaración del hombre murciélago, así que el continuó- las razones que el tiene para odiar al Guasón son válidas, sin embargo, su lealtad queda a prueba- Red X se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en uno de los contenedores de carga del puerto- JA…. No necesito su confianza, solo quiero que ese payaso se vaya por donde llegó, y si se muere en el camino…. Bueno sería mucho mejor para mi - dijo sarcásticamente. Los titanes asintieron, sin embargo Robin seguía desconfiando, no obstante prefirió reservarse los comentarios que pudiese tener.

-por ahora espero que tengan un plan titanes, o por lo menos un lugar, en vista de que el suyo fue….. ocupado- los titanes se mirarón los unos a los otros, sin embargo Batman habló - honestamente no creo que el Guasón haya permanecido en la torre después de que ustedes se fueron, lo conozco, y se que a el no le gusta permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, es inconstante- Chico Bestia intervino al oír esto- no lo se… sigue siendo muy peligroso volver, el podría haber puesto alguna "sorpresa"…. - Batman miró de reojo al muchacho- muchacho, creo que tienes razón- dijo.

Cyborg miró a Robin- viejo…. Creo que es momento para que les digamos..- todos voltearon hacia Robin- ¿decirnos que?- peguntó Starfire, Robin suspiró y contestó como si no tuviese más remedio - hace mucho tiempo, cuando Slade trató de hundir nuestra casa Cyborg y yo pensamos que no sería mala idea tener una especie de "bati cueva" en el fondo del mar, sin embargo todo el proyecto avanzó muy lento, lo adelantábamos cada vez que teníamos tiempo, y preferimos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que fuera terminado. Desde que volvimos de enfrentar a la hermandad del mal hemos tenido más tiempo para trabajar en este …. "bunker" si es que podemos llamarlo así-

- no me parece mala idea utilizarlo como protección mientras que nos cercioramos de que el Guasón haya dejado nuestra casa- dijo Raven - sin embargo…. No creo que sea buena idea dejar que el entre allá - dijo mientras señalaba a RedX - el no traerá problemas, ello correrá bajo mi responsabilidad- dijo Batman. Robin se quedó mirando a su mentor, se preguntaba que pasaría con el ¿Por qué confiaba en ese tipo al que en apariencia no conocía?.

Batman se acercó a Red X- ¿en serio piensas ayudarnos?- el río de una forma sarcástica- yo no diría tanto ayudarlos, más bien diría que quiero utilizar esta ocasión para la venganza- Batman negó con la cabeza- como sea estas dentro, con nosotros- al terminar la frase el hombre murciélago puso su mano en el hombro de RedX, y de pronto de su manga brotó una especie de polvo que hizo que RedX callera de inmediato. Todos se sorprendieron pero Robin intervino - ¡JA¡ no se asusten eso es lo máximo de confianza que el le puede dar a alguien, es típico de Batman- su maestro volteó a verlo- esto es para que podamos ir al Bunker sin que el descubra su ubicación, si tienes una mejor idea por favor dímela- Robin se molestó mucho- ¿Qué es lo que sabes de el? ¿Quién es el? ….. tu sabes algo que nosotros no- Batman se paró en seco- ese no es tu problema-

Robin miró a donde se encontraba RedX - tu siempre has dicho que no importan los medios, que solo importa el fin, pues yo quiero saber quien es el- sin embargo Raven se materializó en frente de el - no Robin, no de esta manera, tu no juegas sucio, el confió en que nosotros no haríamos nada de esto, y ya que parece que hemos fallado con nuestra parte no quiero seguir empeorándolo- dijo la chica en un tono serio y molesto a la vez.

Raven tenía razón puede que hubieran tenido una razón para inmovilizar a RedX pero revelar su identidad los convertía en traidores, después de todo el había ofrecido su ayuda (no importaban sus razones), sin que se la hubiesen pedido, si descubrían su identidad debía ser jugando limpio. Chico Bestia quiso romper con el tenso ambiente- Bien….. ¿ y como llegamos a ese lugar del que hablas Robin?-

- ese es un problema, nuestra idea era acudir a la nave T en caso de tener que usarlo- Batman interrumpió nuevamente- creo que en eso puedo ser útil, mi jet al igual que el de ustedes es anfibio, funciona en exteriores como en el mar.

____________

Robin indicó las coordenadas del famoso Bunker a Batman, quien al ver la ubicación del escondite pudo notar de inmediato el parecido con su propia guarida, sin duda así Robin no lo quisiera el había influido en el chico. Al llegar todos bajaron y observaron con sorpresa el increíble lugar que Cyborg y Robin habían creado debajo del mar. Para Batman todo tubo sentido, ya que en los últimos 5 meses el pedido por equipos de última tecnología se había aumentado en las compañías Wayne y de seguro estos chicos tenían algo que ver.

- muy impresionante ….. pero ¿Dónde lo dejo? Estoy cansada- dijo Raven mientras que con sus poderes hacía que red x levitara como un muñeco al lado de ella. - haaaa… en la enfermería, segunda puerta a la derecha, no olvides prevenirlo cuando despierte- Chico Bestia intervino- yo te acompaño, puede que se ponga violento, es mejor que no estés sola- la chica asintió y los dos se dirigieron hacía donde les había indicado el chico maravilla.

La enfermería era más pequeña que la de la torre, pero tenía mejores equipos, Raven puso a RedX encima de una de las camillas y este comenzó a moverse levemente, la hechicera se acercó a el y le dio una serie de golpecitos en la cara para que se despertara- Hey ….hey…. despierta ya, despierta- finalmente el chico abrió los ojos - vaya… que sueño tan pesado… ¿y tu eres parte del sueño? Porque si es así ,es un sueño muy bonito, aunque algo brusco con la cara- dijo mientras se sentaba en la camilla y se frotaba las mejillas- ja, ja no te hagas el listo levántate - respondió bruscamente la chica- ¿Dónde estoy? - dijo redX mientras que miraba la habitación cuidadosamente - estas en otro refugio que tenemos, Batman te puso en ese estado para evitar que supieras la ubicación de este lugar-

- ahhhh entiendo, ¿y ese que hace aquí? - dijo mientras que señalaba en dirección de Chico Bestia - el vino a acompañarme por si te querías pasar de listo- Red X rió- jajaja.. no creo que tu me dejes pasarme de listo, te he visto en acción y se que eres terrible cuando quieres serlo, si me quisiera pasar de listo tu me habrías hecho volar en miles y miles de pedacitos, respóndeme algo ¿el ya se pasó de listo contigo? - el siguió riéndose, y Raven se enrojeció y pudo ver que Chico Bestia también había comenzado a reír aunque trataba de ocultarlo- Chico Bestia….- dijo Raven muy seria, el trato de reincorporarse- lo siento, es que tiene razón- continuo pero esta vez en dirección a RedX- creo que la malinterpretaste

- no importa, que me hayas malinterpretado, en todo caso te esperan en la sala de al lado, tenemos que comenzar a trazar un plan- los tres chicos fueron al salón al que habían llegado en primer lugar, en cuanto entraron pudieron ver un monitor gigante con las noticias - en menos de dos días los Jóvenes Titanes pasaron de ser los más queridos de Jump City a ser un grupo que preferiríamos tener fuera de nuestra ciudad, anoche pese a haber desactivado una poderosa bomba en el centro de a ciudad, se reportó una situación subnormal en la conocida torre titán, las autoridades siguen sin saber que pasó en esta ocasión, el jefe de policía Charles Octon ha hablado en defensa de los jóvenes Titanes.

En la pantalla del monitor apareció el rostro ya conocido del policía mientras que un sin fin de periodistas lo asediaban- me ofende sobremanera que se este tratando de vincular o culpar a los jóvenes titanes en estos incidentes, el Guasón es un criminal reconocido que aunque no había hecho presencia en nuestra ciudad era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo hiciera. Adicionalmente , quiero recordarle a toda la comunidad que todos y cada uno de los ataques intentados por el Guasón han sido frustrados por estos chicos, ellos son quienes nos han mantenido a salvo frete a la amenaza del Guasón.- la periodista volvió a aparecer en escena.

- sin embargo , otras autoridades distritales se han mostrado renuentes en seguir apoyando la permanencia de los Jóvenes Titanes en nuestra ciudad, como en el caso del alcalde quien se refirió al tema en una rueda de prensa que dio en las horas de la mañana - ahora el alcalde quien aparecía en escena.

- la comunidad está muy preocupada por estos actos vandálicos que han puesto en riesgo la vida de muchos de nuestros ciudadanos. Así mismo agradecemos a los jóvenes titanes por todo este tiempo que han colaborado manteniendo la seguridad de la ciudad, pero debo habar en nombre de toda la comunidad pidiéndoles que se retiren de esta ciudad, pues no queremos seguir teniendo este tipo de incidentes causados por su presencia-

- JA ¿si ven porque les digo que lo mejor es solo preocuparse por ustedes mismos?- dijo con sorna Red X- ustedes se desviven tratando de ayudar a esta gente, y para ellos ustedes solo son una serie de tipos con disfraz- Batman intervino - pensé que me habías entendido el verdadero significado de esto, nuestro punto es mantener lo más limpias posibles nuestras respectivas ciudades independientemente a si alguien nos aplaude o no - al escuchar esto Robin se perturbó un poco - _¿Qué quería decir Batman con eso de " pensé que me habías entendido" era como si ya se conocieran -._

Batman caminó hasta el panel de control- al guasón le gustan los eventos grandes, de seguro está pensando culminar su visita a esta ciudad de una forma grande, honestamente no quiero que desee quedarse aquí- todos se quedaron impactados con esta revelación- ¿pero como podemos mandarlo de vuelta a ciudad Gotica, o terminar con el, eso parece ser imposible?- preguntó Cyborg- si lo supiera te lo diría chico.

____________

En el centro de la ciudad el jefe de policía Octon dejaba el ayuntamiento en dirección a la revisión mensual de su cardiólogo, el señor Octon no llevaba una vida muy saludable, además las tensiones del día a día no contribuían a su salud. - Buenas noches busco al doctor Mcfair- preguntó a la recepcionista- si señor , por favor pase por la primera puerta a la derecha, ese es el consultorio, espérelo ahí- .

Para el policía eso era muy extraño, en realidad todo era inusual, generalmente la sala de espera estaba llena y la recepcionista le mandaba a esa sala no al consultorio, sin embargo el supuso que el cambio tenía que ver con lo tarde que era. Al llegar al consultorio el policía se sentó en la camilla a esperar al doctor, la puerta se abrió, pero quien entró era una enfermera rubia y muy guapa, nunca la había visto antes. - buenas noches señorita, disculpe ¿se demora mucho el doctor? , quiero llevar a mis hijos a comer afuera- la enfermera lo miró con una extraña sonrisa- ahhhh…. Veo que usted es un buen padre, pero creo que el doctor no va a venir hoy, el me mando que le pusiera una dosis de este medicamento, por favor acuéstese - al policía no le gustó esto en lo más mínimo, así que se levanto y trató de correr. La enfermera lo golpeó en la cara y el cayó en la camilla.

A continuación la enfermera se sentó encima de el para evitar que pudiese levantarse- oficial mi jefe envió esta dosis especial para evitar que siguiera diciendo cosas inadecuadas……- la chica tomó una jeringa y la puso en el brazo del policía, el solo sintió que su corazón palpitaba más y más rápido, de pronto todo se tornó negro.

La enfermera quien era nada menos que Harley Quinn salió caminando como si nada del hospital, se dirigió a la primera cabina telefónica que encontró y descolgó el auricular mientras que marcaba un número- s-ss-i p-po-l-icia (sniff) llamo p-para reportar (snif ) algo te-terrible, un señor que vino a la clínica St Martin (sinf), está muerto yo solo abrí la puerta del cardiólogo del piso 3 y-y—yyyy está muerto…..- Harley colgó, eso era suficiente, ahora el único en la ciudad que defendía a los jóvenes titanes estaba muerto, de seguro pastelito estaría encantado.

Harley volvió a tomar el auricular, y marcó un nuevo numero- esta hecho pastelito, ya viene la policía al hospital- el guasón respondió- perfecto Harley, eso compensa el fracaso con la pequeña bruja, ¿te aseguraste de que todo el mundo te viera?- preguntó- si señor le dije a todos los que estaban en la sala de espera que se largaran, que el Guasón tenía asuntos pendientes en ese lugar, y ellos se fueron- dijo la chica sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras- perfecto _poh _ todo va de acuerdo al plan…..

_____________

En el refugio todos se encontraban trabajando para encontrar una manera de capturar al Gusaón pero de pronto Chico bestia los llamó a todos- HEYYY MIREN … PASÓ ALGO HAY NOTICIAS EXTRAORDINARIAS….-

La pantalla mostraba el noticiario - noticias de última hora: en el hospital St. Martin de Jump City fue hallado el cuerpo sin vida del jefe de policía Charles Octon, la muerte fue causada por un paro cardiaco, sin embargo, minutos antes múltiples pacientes del hospital reportan haber sido amenazados por una mujer la cual dijo ser Harley Quinn.

- la policía llego a la escena del crimen gracias a una llamada misteriosa de una mujer que se encontraba visiblemente afectada por el hecho, al respecto de la muerte de oficial Octon habló el alcalde en una conferencia de prensa que dio hace unos minutos- el rostro del alcalde aparecía de nuevo en la televisión- esté hecho es lamentable, y nos hace preguntarnos a todos la calidad de servicio que personas como los Jóvenes titanes prestan a la comunidad. Hoy mismo Cahrles Octon había defendido sus acciones sin embargo está muerto, sin duda los ataques que libra el Guasón están dirigidos propiamente contra los titanes, no contra Jump City, por eso hacemos un llamado para que estos chicos salgan de nuestra ciudad - Chico bestia no pudo soportarlo más y apago la televisión.

- pueblo estúpido, ¿Qué no ven que todo es una trampa del Guasón? , es obvio que el no dejara la ciudad si nosotros lo hacemos- dijo Raven quien se encontraba - las personas cuando son puestas en situaciones de riesgo tienden a ser irracionales, sufre de una especie de sicosis colectiva- opinó Batman - sin embargo debemos seguir en guardia pese a lo que todos digan, no sabemos cuando vuelva a atacar ese psicópata.-


End file.
